That Should Be Me
by Vampire Kids
Summary: Yang penting SasufemNaru! Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Justin Bieber – That Should Be Me' . OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget), Mainstream, DE EL EL. Cerita tidak masuk dengan judul. Penasaran? Silahkan di baca!


**That Should Be Me!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : MILIKKU! CAMKAN ITU! *dihajar Sasuke dan Bang Kishimoto***

**Genre : Drama, Hurt**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget)****,****Mainstream, DE EL EL**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Justin Bieber – That Should Be Me'**

* * *

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

* * *

**_Everybody's laughing in my mind_**

**_Rumors spreading 'bout this other girl_**

"TEME!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan 3 pasang garis berbentuk kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Orang yang di panggil 'Teme' tadi itupun berbalik dan menoleh pada gadis pirang yang sedang mengejarnya. "Teme, aku baru saja dapat tiket film bagus di hari Minggu. Kita pergi bareng yuk! Sudah lama kita tidak kencan" kata gadis itu yang kita panggil saja 'Naruto', 'Namikaze Naruto'. Si 'Teme' yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna _dark blue _itu terdiam sesaat. Dan tak lama kemudian, dia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ada acara di hari itu, Dobe" jawab si 'Teme' yang kita sebut 'Sasuke', 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada yang bias di bilang 'dingin' tadi, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam menatap kepergian sang kekasih. "Hah…" terdengar helaan nafas pasrah dari Naruto. 'Kenapa kau kembali bersikap dingin, Sasuke?' batinnya. "Apa salahku?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Dia menduakanmu, Naruto" ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnnya. Dan ternyata, yang ada di belakangnya adalah–

"Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Naruto sejak kelas 4 SD. Ino memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pucat panjang yang dia ikat model _ponytail_.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dia menduakanku, Ino?" tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kemarin, ketika aku kencan dengan Sai di Mall, aku melihat Sasuke bersama dengan wanita lain. Mereka berdua sangat dekat, dan sangat mesra" terang Ino. Naruto terdiam, berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang di lontarkan Ino tadi. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman manis yang menghangatkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya bertengger indah di wajah Naruto.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu, Ino. Siapa tahu itu keluarga dekat Sasuke. Terima kasih untuk informasimu Ino. Aku pergi dulu, BYE!" . Setelah pamit pada Ino, Naruto dengan cepat berlari gerbang kampus untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ino hanya menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan tatapan sendu. 'Kau benar – benar mencintainya sehingga kau tidak mau melepaskannya, ya?' batin Ino

(Skip Time)

**_Do you do what you did when you did with me_**

**_Does she love you the way I can_**

**_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me_**

**_Cause baby I didn't_**

Di kediaman Namikaze, terlihat Naruto sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya yang berbentuk seekor rubah berekor 9 yang menggemaskan yang dia beri nama 'Kyuubi'. Terlihat dari wajah Naruto bahwa dia sedang merasa sedih. Di sampingnya, terdapat sebuah album foto berwarna biru tua berpadu dengan garis warna kuning.

"Ne Kyuubi, apa yang di katakan Ino tadi benar?" tanya Naruto pada benda mati yang ada di pelukannya. Ternyata, Naruto sedang bersedih karena perkataan Ino yang masih berputar di kepalanya itu. "Apa benar bahwa Sasuke menduakanku?" tanyanya lagi. Di bukanya album foto yang ada di sampingnya. Di album itu, terdapat banyak foto kenangannya bersama dengan sang kekasih –Sasuke– . Ada foto yang di ambil saat mereka bermain di wahana bianglala, saat mereka sedang makan es krim di bangku taman, ada juga foto saat mereka berdua berkumpul dengan teman – teman mereka di sebuah café. Naruto berhenti di sebuah foto yang menggambarkan Sasuke yang sedang memegang kertas dengan tulisan 'I Will Marry Her' dan dirinya yang sedang memegang kertas bertuliskan 'I will Marry Him'. Terlihat senyuman yang agak di paksakan di wajah Naruto karena saat ini perasaannya sedang sedih melihat foto yang di ambil sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu itu. Air mata yang berusaha dia bentung di matanya tadi akhirnya menetes membasahi foto itu.

(Skip Time)

**_You said you needed a little time from my mistakes_**

**_It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_**

**_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_**

**_What you doin' to me_**

**_You're taking her where we used to go_**

**_Now if you're trying to break my heart_**

**_It's working cause you know_**

"Filmnya seru juga ya! Untung kau mengajakku"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau filmnya seru" . saat ini, Naruto dan Ino baru saja keluar dari bioskop. Mereka baru saja menonton film yang awalnya ingin di tonton Naruto bersama Sasuke, namun karena Sasuke menolaknya, Naruto mengajak sahabatnya untuk menonton bersama. 'Tak ada salahnya mengajak Ino. Dari pada terbuang' begitu yang ada di pikiran Naruto tentang tiket film itu. Dengan ceria, Naruto dan Ino berjalan bersama di koridor bioskop menuju café yang ada di sana untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa karena mengingat film yang mereka nonton maupun mengingat kejadian kejadian konyol yang di lakukan oleh teman – teman mereka di kampus. Tapi, kecerian itu menghilang seketika karena satu hal tak sengaja tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Naruto.

"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto ambigu. Ino yang juga melihat apa yang di lihat Naruto memandang cemas sahabatnya. Mereka berdua baru saja melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan keluar dari bioskop bersama seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna merah muda. Sesaat sebelum keluar, mereka melihat Sasuke dan gadis pink itu berciuman mesra.

"Naruto… Ka-" belum selesai Ino bertanya, dia sudah di tinggalkan oleh Naruto yang berlari menjauh kearah toilet wanita. Ino kemudian mengikuti sahabatnya dan berharap dia dapat menghibur sahabatnya itu.

**_That should be me holding your hand_**

**_That should be me making you laugh_**

**_That should be me this is so sad_**

**_That should be me_**

**_That should be me feeling your kiss_**

**_That should be me buying you gifts_**

**_This is so wrong_**

**_I can't go on_**

**_'Till you believe_**

**_That that should be me_**

"Kenapa Ino? Hiks.. Kenapa dia hiks.. tega berbuat… seperti itu? Apa aku pernah berbuat… kesalahan padanya hiks…?" ucap Naruto sambil sesegukan. Saat ini mereka berada di apartemen Naruto. Sebelumnya, Naruto sempat menangis di dalam toilet boiskop tadi, setelah Ino berhasil menenangkan Naruto, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen Naruto. Dan sekarang, Naruto kembali menangis di pelukan Ino. Ino hanya mengusap – usap punggung Naruto. Dia tahu perasaan Naruto karena sebelum dia berpacaran dengan Sai, dia pernah berpacaran dengan Nara Shikamaru yang ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan Sabaku Temari, seorang mahasiswa di universitas yang berbeda dengan mereka. Dengan kata lain, Ino juga pernah di duakan.

"Sudahlah Naru… Masih banyak kok cowok lain yang lebih baik dari Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya" hibur Ino. Ucapan Ino berhasil membuat perasaan sedih Naruto agak menghilang. Terbukti dari senyuman lirih yang terpahat di wajahnya yang lengket karena air matanya. "Sudahlah, dari pada seperti ini, kita mandi saja. Besok kita harus kuliahkan?" dan karena itu, Naruto dan Ino berendam di dalam air panas bersama untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah yang menyerang mereka.

(Skip Time)

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bercerita bersama dengan teman – temannya. Mereka semua tertawa bersama. Untuk sesaat, Naruto melupakan kegalauannya. Namun..

"Dobe, Ikut aku!" ucap Sasuke dari belakang Naruto. Naruto terdiam sejenak dan kemudian, dia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Naru, aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Tapi.. aku ingin kita-"

"Putus? Tentu saja. Tidak masalah kok" . Belum selesai Sasuke berucap, Naruto dengan cepat melanjutkannya dengan senyuman yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terkejut, namun dia menutup keterkejutannya dengan wajah _stoic_ yang sudah merupakan keturunan dari keluarga Uchiha. "Terima kasih atas semua kenangan kita selama 2 tahun ini" lanjut Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Yang di peluk tak bergeming, dia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan yang dari Naruto, pac- maksudnya mantan pacarnya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia membalas pelukan dari gadis manis berambut pirang ini, namun entah kenapa pikiran dan gerak tubuhnya tidak mau di ajak bekerja sama untuk saat ini. Setelah mereka berpelukan, tepatnya Naruto yang memeluk Sasuke, Naruto berlalu ke kelas. Namun sebelumnya..

"Oh iya! Aku harap, gadis berambut pink yang jalan bersamamu kemarin dapat menggantikan apa yang selalu ku lakukan untukmu. Menggenggam tanganmu, membuatmu tertawa, merasakan ciumanmu. Uupss, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Hahahaha… Sampai jumpa Sasuke. _Thank you for everything_" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, kemudianm dia kembali melangkah ke kelasnya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu tidak bisa lagi menahan ekspresi wajahnya. Dengan wajah yang menggambarkan rasa sangat terkejut, perlahan – lahan, tubuh Sasuke merosot kebawah.

'Memang harus aku yang bersama dengannya, tapi tidak untuk selamanya. Sasuke juga pantas bersama dengan yang lain. Karena itu, aku harus melepaskannya'

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A.N : Hay Minna! Perkenalkan, namaku Annisha Fuadillah. Kalian bisa panggil aku Ila. Aku adik dari seseorang dengan nama akun FF 'Ilham is Ila's Brother'. Sebelumnya, kami membuat FF di satu akun yang sama. Tapi, karena Ilham akan pergi jauh, kami sepakat untuk membuat akun sendiri. Untuk akun 'Ilham is Ila's Brother', itu di pegang dan di urus oleh Ilham sendiri.**

**Ini FF pertamaku di fandom ini. Maaf jika cerita ini GaJe dan sebagainya. Hanya ini yang bisa Ila buat untuk mengurangi stress akibat UAS dan UN. Karena Ila masih ****_Newbie_****, ****_MIND TO REVIEW?_**


End file.
